Ansatsu Kyoushitsu One Shots
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: This is a series of one shots I'm working on about the E Class helping their second family in any scenario of their needs. This might mostly be focusing on Karma and Isogai and certain others. I have a few plots done, but if you have any ideas I'll gladly listen and post any ideas. PM me for any ideas. They will range from K-M
1. Chapter 1: Maehara's Second Family

Chapter 1: Maehara's Second Family

* * *

 _A/N: Hey everyone. Haven't been on in awhile but, now that I'm back I'm trying to write as many and update as many stories as possible but, it's a bit hard for me right now as I'm not the most confident in my writing but, fear not I will try my utmost hardest._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu just this small plot bunny._

 _Summary: Maehara never loved his class and temporary family more. How does Karasuma react to his students attempting to assassinate other students? And why are they doing it? And What does a certain Cassanova have to do with anything?_

 _Talking Notes:_

"..." Normal Talking

' _...'_ _Thoughts_

"…" **Over the phone.**

 _ENJOY THE STORY!_

* * *

Maehara Hiroto swiftly wiped his eyes repeatedly as he sat on the floor in the back of an empty classroom in 3-E's abandoned school house, crying quietly.

The blonde just felt so done with everything going on at the moment. While most of class 3-E's problems stopped after school, his followed him all the way home, because of his middle class life style. But, it was bad enough for his parents that he was in the End Class but, no it followed him bad enough that his mom committed suicide after an accident involving a threat to his life because he was getting, ' _ **Too Cocky!'**_ As they put it.

"W-Why…" He whimpered quietly as he looked at a picture of his mother on his phone. "Okaa-chan…"

The picture was of before he was sent to class 3-E and he was still making his mother and father happy and proud. When he didn't have so much fun playing dumb and being a perverted dumbass with Okajima. Before he even met Isogai. Back when everything was the same and normal and _easy_.

Another small sob escaped him as he curled into the fetal position and cried pitifully. And that was how Karasuma-sensei a few hours later, in the same position on sleeping with slight tear tracks running down his face.

' _Ah, so that was the son she left behind…'_ The black haired teacher said looking at the middle schooler. ' _How could anyone do that?'_

With that in mind he hefted the teen up and placed him in the nurse's office as he quietly exited the room and shutting the light off, smiling faintly as the boy seemed to snuggle deeper into the slightly worn out blankets and sighed in contentment.

As he passed by the rest of the class he couldn't help but, freeze at the bloodlust seeping through the doorway, peeking in his eyes widened as he looked at the students all sitting there with their eyes dark with anger and a dark passion that seemed to take over the room, even Karma's mercury colored eyes were hardened and burning his trademark smirk gone from his face as played with a switchblade.

"Well… we're not going to just let them get away with this, are we?" Terasaka growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Of course not, Terasaka." Isogai's quiet, but firm voice broke the silence making everyone look at him in curiosity they all knew how important Maehara was the gentle class rep. "We're going to figure out who was part of it, take them down to our level and, give them a nice E-Class welcome."

Karasuma felt himself shiver from the chilly but, cheerfully spoken words from the amber-eyed boy whose head was tilted downward, expression hidden behind dark bangs. Karasuma felt fear fill his stomach as he looked at the scene in front of him. Never in his life as an assassin, had he ever felt fear towards such young children.

Looking at all the faces in front of him he felt the dread fill him again as he looked at all the bloodlust in the kids eyes. They were no longer the Middle Schoolers that they used to be, no… they are assassins now. And, these assassins were out for someone's' blood.

' _But…'_ He thought quietly closing the door. ' _Whose…?'_

Turning around he was shocked when he heard a small thump in the other room. Walking over quietly, he opened the door just in time to see Maehara sitting up while rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out gently, the blond boy was on the floor rubbing the back of his head as well.

"K-Karasuma-sensei?" He murmured quietly as he yawned a bit at the beginning of his instructor's name.

"Maehara." He nodded quietly walking over and helping the adolescent up. "Are you okay?"

Dull golden-brown eyes blinked at him slowly comprehending the question before, nodding slowly almost not understanding.

"How'd I end up in the infirmary?" He asked looking at his surroundings for the first time of the day.

"I was walking towards the teachers lounge and found you asleep in an empty classroom." The Gym teacher explained quietly.

"Okay." Maehara said as he began to head for the door. "I better get back to class before Isogai and Koro-sensei get worried."

With that the blonde shot a small smile before leaving the room.

' _Now, I've got to figure out what's going on with the rest of the class…'_ He thought looking at his notepad with notes on whatever the kids were planning.

* * *

Isogai smiled politely at his best friend as he joked around with Okajima and Mimura about the girls in their class.

' _Now…_ ' He thought standing up and quietly excusing himself. ' _To do my part of the assassination job.'_

With that the poor boy began to make his way down the mountain, stoney faced and shoulders tensed. Looking around he noticed a group of B-Class girls standing around before they spotted him, and blushed inadvertently.

"Ah, can I ask you guys something?" He asked flashing a fake polite smile.

' _Rule Number 1 of being an assassin: Always get your enemies guards down.'_ He thought sinisterly.

"O-Of course Isogai-kun." One of the girls said, while the other turned around to put some lipgloss on and fix any make up mistakes.

"I just wanted to know if you happen to know about that prank against my friend Maehara Hiroto?" He questioned innocently.

The girls looked at one another before, nodding their heads quickly enough that he almost thought they would fall off.

"We'll tell you if you want." One girl offered as she smiled fakely.

He nodded and gave a small thanks in return.

"Well, our class had been talking about how Maehara would possibly returning," the first girl started as she blushed lightly. "But, some of the boys didn't like the idea so they decided to shake him up to try and interrupt his studies."

Isogai's eyes hardened slightly as he listened to the explanations.

"So, they decided that while a group tailed him on his way home, another group would go and make the threat call," the next commented off-handedly. "Saying things like, if you get too cocky again, we'll end your life, and don't bother coming back to B-Class if you're just going to fall back into the End Class."

Isogai's fist were tightly clenched as he looked at the two girls in front of him. **They were acting like this was okay…**

"But, I highly doubt they meant that at all." The girl continued.

"Was it your class representatives?" He questioned quietly.

"Yeah, they're both guys and probably jealous of Maehara's talents and looks." The girls giggled quietly before kissing him on one cheek each and leaving the E-Class representative to his thoughts.

'Now, I have 2 faces and the rest were probably their lackies.' He thought standing and beginning his trek back up the mountain.

The rest of the class were training their skills to the perfect last second so they couldn't mess up this assassination. Not even one bit. They prepared their stealth skills, their abilities to sneak around without even the Principal finding them on his one in a million cameras.

This needed to be perfect, without flaw. This was revenge for killing someone so deeply. For killing someone in their family.

"Everyone we have the culprits names and faces." The whole group turned to looking at the class rep, before double taking as he had two kiss marks on his cheeks from his, identity hunting earlier. "3-B's class reps and their lackies."

Instantly everyone knew. Their time limited started from now, to before school ends. The perfect assassination for their class.

"Is everyone ready?" Isogai asked once everyone was dressed and ready for the assassination. Mutely, the whole class nodded unnaturally serious. "Alright, get ready… Depart!"

The class all ran off into different hiding places and making their way down the mountain using their parkour skills, speed and height to their advantages.

"Specs (LOL) and Picture Book Graduate, give us the coordinates," Isogai said though the head pieces the government had given them, as a starting assassination group. "Director Mushroom, have Box o' Moe send us the map through our phones."

"Roger." Three voices sounded simultaneously.

Takebayashi and Itona instantly began cracking through the schools defenses and camera's to be able to see Class 3-B's students and teachers.

Mimura was shuffling through Google Search Maps looking for his friends different locations throughout the mountain. Quickly he found them and sent them to Ritsu who used her cybernetic connection to instantly send to everyone in text form.

Soon, everyone knew where the other was at and so far no problems. At the base of the mountain, Okajima was sitting in a tree waiting patiently for his orders.

"President Poverty," He said quickly, using his camera lense to be able to see if anyone was coming any time. "Come in President Poverty."

"Roger," the class reps tired voice sounded.

The rest of the class internally winced. The ikemen was so dead set on this that he'd been pushing everything off to help his best friend almost brother.

"Waiting on orders." He clarified quietly as the D-Class teacher walked by looking through a test from one of his students.

"Roger." Isogai said thinking quickly. "Scrunchies and Boobs, Loofa and Amazing Ape, go and meet Terminal Perv at the base of the mountain."

Not even bothering to answer, the buck-toothed blonde dove off track from his spot with Kirara, Yoshida and Terasaka to go head towards the meeting spot. The gymnastic girl and seducer-In-Training headed doing the same as they dove over bushes and ducked under branches.

Okajima dropped himself out of the tree the minute the words were spoken because soon enough he heard the rustling of trees and nature being disturbed by many feet.

"Loofa, you're with me," He stated standing up. "Amazing Ape and Scrunchies and Boobs, I need you to go and try and find an opening into the school without being seen."

The trio nodded.

"Take a picture of the entrance and send the location to Semi-Senioritis and Gender." Nakamura said. "They'll infiltrate and Gender will convince the Savage Books(*) to leave the classroom, while Semi-Senioritis provokes the rest to come out of hiding as well."

"Roger!" The aforementioned group whisper-shouted into the ear pierces.

"Loofa, I need you come with me and set up the noose traps." Okajima said as he dove back into the bushes Muramatsu right behind him.

The girls looked at eacher before Okano jumped into a tree and began looking around the area to the right while Yada began to look around the left area.

"Gender; Semi-Senioritis," Okano said as she stood on top of a tree. "Get ready to climb, the blind spot is all the way in the back of the school through the open Gym window."

"Understood." Nagisa said as the coordinates made it to his phone.

Karma simply grunted in response as he changed his course. He was going to make them regret it. _Definitely._

Kamra made it to the top of the school with relative ease as he looked down at the school from under his chin. They were all going to Hell. But, not the Hell they would think. They were going to be sent straight to the Hell called E-Class and see how they like it to be killed by those you used to converse with normally.

Nagisa climbed up after Karma, his usually gentle kind face was cold and annoyed beyond belief as he got to the top. If they think they could get away with something like **this** then they were _dead_ wrong.

Kneeling in front of the slightly opened window, he used his slim fingers to slide the window open wider before he attached his rope with a grappling hook on it to the window sill, sliding in unnoticed. Karma soon following in after. Once safely on the ground, the duo began to undo the harness and untangle themselves from the rope.

"Okay, time to get into character." Nagisa said holding his hands out for the bag of clothing Karma had for their mission.

"Be careful Gender…" Karma said leaning against a wall waiting for the smaller teen to return back, so they could continue.

When Nagisa stepped out, his long blue hair which was usually held into two ponytails was out and falling gracefully over his shoulders, which was wearing the standard black, grey and white uniform, only difference being his cargo pants being switched for the standard grey skirt.

"Okay, Semi-Senioritis, are you ready?" Nagisa asked getting ready his acting skills. Knowing the B-Class rep's are going to want to try and show off.

"Most definitely, Gender." He gave a cold smile over towards the smaller boy, who hid his bloodlust behind big blue eyes and innocent smile.

The boy walked into the hallway and began to make his way to the B classroom. It was about to start.

 **Knock, Knock**

A girl walked over to the door and opened the door looking at the crossdressing boy in slight wonder.

"Hi. I'm a younger classmen from 2-B and I came to talk to Yukine-senpai and Sanzo-senpai about something personal…" He stopped shuffling his feet as if he was shy. "If that's okay with them that is…"

The two class reps looked over, before their faces took on a smitten looks and they stood up from their desks with two over confident smirks on their faces, as they strode toward the door where the girl and Nagisa was standing.

Karma quietly hid behind a wall and called into the ear pierce.

"Loofa; Terminal Perv," He whispered. "Are the noose traps ready?"

"Most definitely." Muramatsu said quietly.

"Are the culprits ready for capture?" Okajima questioned.

"Two of them are." Karma responded seeing Nagisa lead the two class reps away from their class… and witnesses.

"I'm about to go and grab the rest of them in a jiffy." He said, his confident smirk returning to his flawless face.

Sauntering out, he began to head towards the classroom as some people flinched away from him. He mentally counted the steps until he would have to stop and speak to the skies.

Finally, he planted himself firmly in front of the door as he allowed his voice to speak as loud as possible.

"Ah, really, what a bunch of cowards." He sighed loudly. "Threatening E-Class students but, then running away. Such cowardness from B-Class."

The rest of the culprits stood up in sudden anger as they rushed out the door to go and stop whoever was yelling that.

"Ah," Karma said looking over. "So you two are the last culprits I'm missing."

They were confused understandably as the redhead suddenly took off down the hallway. Shaking off their confusion they followed after.

"Poison Specs, Justice," He called out into the head piece. "Get ready to spray the chloroform after I duck away."

"U-Understood." Okuda stuttered out gripping her spray bottle.

"Copy that Semi-Senioritis." Kimura said preparing to leap out when needed.

Suddenly, Karma dashed by their hiding spot and they leaped out after and sprayed their bottles in front of them, dousing their targets in it.

The two B-Class students slowly fell down to their knees, almost falling face first onto the floor before being caught by Kimura and Okuda, both struggling to accommodate with the added weight added to their small weight.

"Two of four of our Savage Books have been captured." Karma said into the communicator.

"Great job Poison Specs, Justice and Semi-Senioritis," Megu's voice responded over. "Bring them on home."

Hefting one over his shoulder, Karma began to make his way back up the top of the mountain.

"Ja, Gender, Terminal Perv and Loofa," He whispered quietly. "We're counting on you."

With that said he began bounding up the steps with Okuda and Kimura following him.

* * *

"So," Yukine began leaning closer to Nagisa, making him mentally cringe. "What'd you need little lady?"

The trio was all the way in the back of the school, and Nagisa was casually waiting for Muramatsu and Okajima with the nooses.

"I wanted to know more about the… prank you did, so I could be just like you guys in my third year of Junior-High…" He said looking up as if he actually respected these...animals.

"Of course!" Sanzo began brushing his brown hair from his face as he looked at the blue haired teen. "We simply- GAH!"

He suddenly began struggling to breathe and scratching at his neck in an attempt for air to pass through. Yukine looked over only for he himself to be doing the same thing a few minutes later.

"Heh… as if I'd care about what you pieces of trash did in your spare time of bullying and killing others family members." Nagisa said quietly as he tied his hair back into two pigtails and giving them a cold smile before they blacked out.

Muramatsu dropped down from a tree and picked up Yukine's unconscious body with a small evil chuckle and Okajima dropped out of the other tree and helped Nagisa with Sanzo's body.

"The last two Savage Books have been caught." Nagisa said as they began heading to the mountain again.

* * *

Moments later the whole class had the four boys tied up and leaning against the wall, heads low as they slowly regained consciousness.

"Oh, Good Morning Princesses." Karma's surprisingly dry sarcasm drifted to their ears as they awoke.

"W-What the hell's going on here?!" Sanzo yelled, once he fully woke up and was aware of his situation.

"Why, Punishment time of course." Kayano said as she came over with a box that had a hole in the top of it.

The rest of E-Class cheered falsely, as the four kidnapped teens looked at them in confusion and slight fear.

"Now, Hazama-san," Kayano said cheerfully looking over at the quiet girl who looked up. "You get to choose the punishment first."

The small hand reached down and picked up one of the papers in the box quietly, as Muramatsu, Itona, Yoshida and Terasaka looked over the girl's shoulders in curiousity.

"Suffer through sniper training with Chiba and Hayami." She said quietly.

Hayami pulled her double pistols out of her book bag with a cool ease that unsettled the tied up foursome. Chiba crouched on the floor and began to assemble his sniping rifle.

"All we have to do is sit there right?" Sanzo said sweating a bit.

"Of course not." Isogai said as he walked over with a plastic version of the ikemen smile. "You _are_ the targets… or the apples on your head are really."

"Maybe, if you sit _really_ still," Chiba began quietly as he stood back up from the floor. "We won't miss our true target."

The rest of the class snickered cruelly at the hidden joke. They knew Chiba and Hayami wouldn't miss such an easy target unless distracted or meaning to.

* * *

After about an hour of their shooting punishment, the four B-Class students were nervous about their next punishment.

"Great, okay Itona-kun, your turn." Kayano said walking over with the dreaded box once again.

"Understood." He said sticking his hand in and grabbing the first paper that came to his hand. "A whole two hours of Karma Torture."

The whole class shivered as they felt all the pent-up bloodlust and sadism suddenly start leaking out of Karma, as the red haired teen started chuckling quietly, turning back towards the building and grabbing his backpack before heading back over.

"Are you ready for the kind of stuff that even the Pro Assassin's couldn't handle?" He chuckled darkly.

And for the rest of the day the class could only hear the Class B students screams of fear and pain as they were tortured by Karma relentlessly.

* * *

At the let out of the school finally, the four teens had had enough of the torture and broke at the final bell.

"Tell us what we did wrong?" Sanzo cried out looking pleadingly at Isogai the usually kinder class rep.

"Please…" Yukine and the other two began pleading as well.

Isogai looked at them with cold golden amber eyes before sighing softly.

"I want you to apologize to Maehara." He said finally.

"Huh?" The four culprits blinked at him.

"What did we do?" Yukine mumbled quietly. "We didn't touch him or anything."

"You killed his mother indirectly." Kimura said. "After you had Maehara jumped and late to get home the day you threatened him, his mother heard the message and when he never got home, she committed suicide thinking you assholes had already killed her only child."

Sugaya held Kimura from leaping over and beating them senseless. The four boys looked like deer in the headlights.

"N-No…" Sanzo muttered. "I-It wasn't supposed to end up like this…"

"Y-You said no one was going to get hurt, Yukine…" One of the lackies spoke up.

"...We'll apologize to him…!" Yukine cried out looking up fearfully at the ahoged boy who gave them one last cold stare before closing his eyes and waving them off as he turned and left.

"Fine. Nagisa can you grab Maehara for them to apologize? I've gotta get going. Mom's sick so I have to head home early."

With that he left, leaving all of 3-E in stunned silence as they stared at his retreating back until it was gone. Nagisa quickly left to do what the other boy had asked returning a moment later.

"What's up everyone?" Maehara asked looking around at everyone's faces. "Where's Isogai?"

He noticed almost immediately the four troublesome teens tied up in front of the school.

"What are they doing here?" He hissed as he glared at the four unwanted people.

"They're here to apologize and grovel for forgiveness." Karma answered first. Maehara simply sneered.

"They get nothing from me…" He whispered feeling his eyes water once again as he thought about his mother who would never be waiting at home for him ever again. "Nothing…"

Then, he looked at the rest of the class and smiled with watery eyes as he wiped his eyes again.

"Thank you…" He whispered. "They're all yours."

With that he ran off the mountain looking for Isogai, so he could properly thank him.

The rest of the class looked at the four boys left in their custody. Karma whipped out more wasabi and hot sauce and spicy things with a devil's grin, while Hayami and Chiba pulled out their sniper rifles and pistols stoically.

The four boys screamed in terror.

* * *

Isogai didn't know what time he fell asleep but, he awoke to his sister patting him on the back and his brother shaking him at the same time.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" The twins sang quietly. "Maehara-nii's at the door."

The ahoged boy stood up and dusted off his worn out pajamas before going to greet his best friend.

"Maehara?" He questioned, yawning right after. "What are you doing here? Better yet, what time is it?"

Instead of an answer he found himself with an armful of Maehara Hiroto, who was tearfully thanking him for everything Isogai and E-Class had did for him.

"It's only natural to protect our family." Isogai smiled patting the taller blondes back.

"Hai…" The crying blond said, smiling sweetly. "It is."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay! There's the first Chapter to my Ansatsu Kyoushitsu One Shot Collection. Next chapter will be even better hopefully._

 _Chapter Summary: Sugaya couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped him, with the rough grip on his silver locks. In which class 3-E watches another one of their own get abused by one of the people who brought them to this messed up world. What do they do this time? What can they do?_

 _R and R_

 _Bye-Bii!_


	2. Chapter 2: Sugaya's Escape

Chapter 2: Sugaya's Escape:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello and I've once again shown up a promising chapter. This one is more like a reason why Sugaya's scared of just about everything. This is just my personal thoughts on it. But, in the anime it's shown he's scared of a lot of things as shown when he jumps back and covers his head at a lot of things._

 _Chapter Summary: Sugaya couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped him, with the rough grip on his silver locks. In which class 3-E watches another one of their own get abused by one of the people who brought them to this messed up world. What do they do this time? What can they do?_

 **WARNINGS: Language, Child Abuse, Abusive Household, Abusive Parents, Verbal Abuse, Physical Abuse**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything but the small plot bunnies living in these chapters.**

 **Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Sugaya sat in his normal seat in 3-E early the next morning as he sketched drawings in his notebook. The drawing was of him and the rest of the class in number order with their three teachers next to them, while Bitch-sensei tried to stab Koro-sensei and Karasuma looked like he had a headache while the rest of the class laughed at them. All in all the picture looked like the scene in front of him.

The silver haired artist sighed softly as he put the finishing touches on the drawing. This was for Koro-sensei's ' _Birthday'._

' _That perverted Octopus better enjoy this picture.'_ He thought smiling fondly. ' _I wish I could live here sometimes…'_

Almost immediately he banished the thought from his mind. He couldn't think things like that… He shook his head vigorously. If anyone found out what he was thinking… He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Ah, Koro-sensei," He called, catching the octopus' attention. "I have a birthday gift for you."

The octopus of a teacher looked over and turned into a crying mess as he comprehended what the artist had said.

"Oh, my thank you Sugaya-kun." He cried animatedly as the students around him sweatdropped slightly.

"It's no biggie." He shrugged it off. "I told you, it's my only good point."

' _Not that my mom seem to think though…'_ He thought sourly keeping his emotions in control on the outside.

"Uwaah, this is amazing Sugaya-kun." Karma said looking at the picture in their teachers tentacles. "You even got my trademark smile correct."

' _You mean devil's smile!'_ The rest of the class screamed eternally.

"Wow, I like how you have Bitch-sensei trying to kill Koro-sensei in the corner while Karasuma-sensei looks annoyed." Kimura said to his lanky friend. "It really catches the moment."

"Thanks," He chuckled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just going by what I see in front of me."

Looking over he saw the scene in front of him ending with Bitch-sensei being led away by Karasuma.

"Looks like comedy-hour's done." Koro-sensei said as he stood up and began leading the students back inside. "Now, class come on back in, I have a project for you."

"Hai!~" The Junior-High Students chorused happily following him inside.

' _For now though…'_ Sugaya thought smiling cheerfully with the others. ' _I can pretend that this, is my family.'_

* * *

"Alright class." The octopus of a teacher said smiling as always. "I would like for you to write a small report on your daily life at home."

The class looked at each other, some with nervous faces, others with a face of pure curiosity.

"I wanna know what it's like in your house, on the time you're not trying to assassinate me." The teacher continued as his tentacles wiggled slightly. "It will make me happy to see about your lives."

The students all looked at each other, apprehension and tension in certain parts of the room.

"Is it because Koro-sensei isn't normal and is i-ignored after school hours?" Karma joked, though his voice shook in the middle of his small sentence.

The rest of the class shared a look, all of them had noticed the way Karma's voice shook in the middle of his sentence.

"I-I don't feel comfortable with this assignment Koro-sensei…" Isogai mumbled looking down at his desk hands, they were shaking lightly.

"Y-Yeah, I don't think this is such a great idea either Sensei," Nagisa raised his hand and voice, as if to be heard over the tension in the room.

"Don't worry so much everyone," He said face turning pink with happiness. "The only one who will be reading the papers will be me and my fellow teachers."

"..." The class still reluctant, but they pulled out the paper and pencil needed for the assignment.

Sometime later, everyone was writing the essays, some more confident and okay with this than others. The ones with the most problems with this showed in the way they wrote.

Maehara kept sending glances over Isogai's way whenever his pencil hit the table and out of his shaking hand. Kayano would rub Nagisa's back whenever he started shuddering uncontrollably as he shot her a grateful look as he tried to control his shakes and tremors.

Karma would bite his thumb whenever the writing became too much for him and he would slump uncomfortably before getting fed up and leaving the classroom. He always returned, but that wasn't the point. He left which worried everyone about his life at home, but no one to break the rule and go look at his paper in fear of his reaction.

Sugino always looked over whenever he heard Sugaya wince at whatever he was putting down, he couldn't help but, always feel so useless whenever his boyfriend was feeling something he couldn't help with. Sugaya himself was struggling with the assignment as he winced before there was a knock on the classroom door.

"I demand to be let into this room right now!" A voice screeched and Sugaya _(along with most of the class.)_ winced at the volume and sound of the woman. "I have every right to go into this below basic class for dumbasses and failures!"

"Ma'am please refrain from yelling in the hallways." Bitch-sensei said, thought you could tell from her tone she was irritated. "We may have only one class but, they're still trying to learn."

"I don't care." The lady yelled and as she drew closer, Sugaya was sure he could recognize the voice a bit more. "Sugaya Sousuke get out here now!"

The lanky teen stiffened before his head mechanically turned to the doorway, fear written clear on his face. Karasuma and Bitch-sensei tried a few more unsuccessful attempts to soothe her, to no avail as she kicked the door open. Lucky for the class, Koro-sensei had put his disguise on during the last few moments of arguing.

"You little BASTARD!" A silver haired woman with black-gray eyes cried as she marched towards Sugaya and grabbed a handful of the silky locks. "YOU CALLED CHILD SERVICES ON ME, YOU FAILURE OF A CHILD?!"

Sugaya couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped his mouth at the tight grip on his hair. He could hear some of his classmates stand up as their chairs clattered noisily to the floor. Some of them cried out in outrage, others shock and Koro-sensei's face was dark but, they could all tell he was restraining himself.

"I-I didn't… I promise I didn't call Child Services." He cried, bending down so the grip on his hair wasn't so tight. "Please let go, mom."

The last word of his sentence caused everyone to freeze. Mom. The person hurting Sugaya right now, in front of all the class was no one else but, his own mother.

"Better let him go or…" Karma started, having got over his shock though his eyes still looked shaken. "I'll send this video of you acting crazy to not only DHS but, also the court room you'll most likely be heading to."

His mother looked furious for a few more moments before dropping her hold on the others hair. Her gray-black eyes trailed from one angry face of one child to the angry face of the next before she sneered.

"So, this is the ragtag bottom feeders of the school called class 3-E?" She scoffed, as if offended personally. Her eyes roved the class landing on Karma, who had called the threat out. Without a moment's hesitation, her hand flew out and Karma's whole body flew into a crumpled pile on the floor, phone skittering away into the growing increasingly angrier crowd. "And, who do you think you are threatening your superior? Stay where you belong, you little bastard."

Isogai and Maehara had to quickly reign in Karma before he could get his bearings, otherwise, Sugaya's mom would have been having an unfortunate trip to the hospital… They both grunted with the effort of holding him down.

"That's right." She huffed haughtily. "Garbage keeps the other garbage down."

That was the last straw for Nagisa. Turning he opened his mouth to retort and snap at the hateful woman in front of them with no regret when an angry voice cut them both off.

"Shut up!" Sugaya growled lowly looking at his mother. "What do you know from your oh, so high up throne? Huh?"

His mother could only gap and stare at her usually serene son's angry scowl with slacked jaw surprise.

"S-Sousuke…" Was all she could muster.

"He's right." Nagisa said, a cold and dead tone entering his voice as he rose to his full height. He may not be the tallest but, he certainly knew what he was doing in the intimidating department. "People like you and the main campus will never understand the likes of us. We know ourselves better than you lot and won't allow you to pick on one of our own anymore."

The rest of the class nodded silently letting their bloodlust do the talking for them as the woman in front of them began to shake out of fear before she simply turned and ran down the hall and the mountain.

"Thanks guys." Sugaya said soon face back to being the calm painter they now and love. "I mean it."

The class simply laughed and began to joke around hoping for the normal feeling to soon return. Their teachers simply stood off in the background proud of their students for figuring this one out on their own.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Rushed and crappy ending I know but, I'm on vacation and can't really think right now haha…_

 _Chapter 3 Preview: Sugaya couldn't help but draw pictures of his happy life in class 3-E while his mom tries to figure out the sudden change in behavior and what 3-E is hiding._

 _Chapter 2 done and chapter 3 heading right after._


	3. Chapter 3: Sugaya's Smile

Chapter 3: Sugaya's Smile

* * *

 _Author's Note: So this is a sequel to Sugaya's Pain. This one was actually finished before Sugaya's Pain was even started. I don't know why but, this one came easier and faster than the other one, so it just happened naturally I guess._

 _I've also started a new uploading technique. It's a bit easier for me than what I've been doing._

 _ **Step 1: Write some chapters of different stories up and finish them.**_

 _ **Step 2: Type chapters up.**_

 _ **Step 3: Upload all the finished chapters.**_

 _ **Step 4: Repeat.**_

 _I call it the mass production technique. So, we'll see if this helps my overwhelming sense of writer's block and backed up stories unclog a bit more._

 _Well, enough with that._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to the original owners. I only did the plot.**

 _Summary: Sugaya couldn't help but draw pictures of his happy life in class 3-E while his mom tries to figure out the sudden change in behavior and what 3-E is hiding._

 _ **Talking Notes:**_

"..." - Talking

'…' _\- Thinking_

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Sugaya Megumi, for the life of her couldn't process what was going on with her youngest son. While his brother and sister, who are successful and happy with their school lives in Class 4-A and come home for praise, he comes home and locks himself in his room. Even if he didn't get praise, he didn't even glance her way.

Frowning softly to herself, she opened his room door slightly, and a gasp escaped her mouth as she quickly covered it to conceal the noise. His once pure white room was now an array of bright colors on all the walls while he stood on a small step ladder as he painted a part of his ceiling.

Her wide gray-black eyes looked over her lanky son in astoundment. He was dressed in an old pair of blue jeans that hung low on his hips that was splotched randomly with paint, his long silver hair was tied back by a bandana, his pale skin was covered in paint giving him a happy free glow, smile serene as he finished the paint above himself.

' _I don't understand…'_ She thought as she moved away from the door and back downstairs, slightly bitter towards her youngest. ' _He's in the End Class but, he's improving better than if he was in the regular campus.'_

As a frown etched itself onto her face, the doorbell rang sounding loud in the quiet and plain house. Putting a smile on her face, she answered the door expecting to greet her eldest children's friends. Her cheerful smiled dimmed a bit, once she noticed that instead of her eldest children's friends, it was Sosuke's, all smiling and holding different colored paints. _(Except the redhead was smirking, and looking devilishly at the pain in his hand.)_

"Oh… Hello," She started dumbly, unable to think of what to say. "Um, Wh-"

Before she could finish her question, she heard feet quietly thumping down the steps as Sosuke's descended the staircase.

"Ah, you guys came earlier than I thought you would!" He yelped excitedly, an absolutely shining smile gracing his features.

"Yup." Nagisa grinned lifting his can. "I brought neon blue."

"I got red." Karma said sticking his tongue out mercury eyes glinting mischievously. "I painted Sugino's face."

The aforementioned navy haired teen gave an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head; there was a streak of red going from his forehead down through the middle of his nose and to his chin.

"Yeah," He started once the chuckling died away a bit. "I bought dark blue though, since you have sky blue and now, neon blue."

"Great! Let's head to my room, I just finished the Tako." Sosuke laughed turning around and already heading back upstairs. "Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei.

This peaked his mother's interest. A teacher by the name Bitch? But, before she could question him, he and his friends were gone back into the recluse called his room. She frowned once again, as she began to make her way upstairs. Once back in front of his door, she opened it just enough to hear and see mostly everything without being noticed. She gaped as she picked up the conversation the Junior High schoolers were having.

"Man, the assassination Karasuma-sensei wants us to do is basically impossible." The poor one-Isogai, she remembered.- complained as he painted in one part of the room.

"Yeah but," the two toned blond-Maehara- started with a grin. "The training is definitely fun when trying to learn a new move."

"You got that right." Karma chuckled. "Plus, I keep saying use Nagisa as bait and we win."

Megumi briefly thought she saw devil horns and tail appear on the boy before they were gone.

"Karma never say that again… Please." Nagisa stressed, hiding behind Sugino who shuffled nervously.

'What… are they talking about?' She thought, eyes widened as she continued watching them

"Bitch-sensei's kissing classes are too much though…" Kayano groaned as she flopped onto the floor.

'K-kissing classes?' Megumi felt her face heat up slightly.

"I can get up to 25 hits officially." Maehara stated, chest puffed up proudly as a smug smirk crossed his features.

"50 hit." Nagisa said, as he painted another part of the color drawing with a thin paintbrush. "Though she keeps saying I have more potential."

"90 hit." Karma grinned, swiping Sosuke across the leg with a red dash.

"49." Isogai chuckled, as Maehara fumed silently.

"Damn, Ikemen." He grunted, painting a big yellow blob with some brown, black and red. "How does Koro-sensei's outfit look?"

"Great." Sosuke laughed happily. Megumi was briefly aware of the blush that tinged Sugino's cheeks at the gently sound. "I'm only at 20 hit level, pulling anything higher has to be a miracle day."

"I can barely pull 21." Sugino sighed, laughing quietly along with the rest of the class. "I finished the grass over here Suga."

"Ah, great!" the artist went over to the other, smile still lighting his face up as he inspected the work. "Thanks for all the help today guys."

"No problem." Nagisa smiled sweetly. "It's fun and plus we're light family."

For some reason, Megumi felt her heart throb painfully. Why did this hurt so much when it was her choice to put distance between her and her youngest child. The door downstairs opened as she froze upon hearing her only daughter enter the house.

"Oi, So-chan," The only girl called as Megumi scuttled into the bathroom to hide from her daughters approaching form. "I brought you some dinner."

"Ah, nee-chan," Sosuke greeted, opening the door. "Okaerinasai."

"Tadaima." She smiled at her little brother before turning to walk away. "Here. I'm gonna go study. Thanks for the picture. I saw it on my desk this morning."

The younger teen beamed as she gently pet his silver hair before heading back to his room.

"Ah, nee-chan my friends and I are painting." He called over his shoulder. "You're welcomed to join anytime. Also sorry if we get too loud."

"It'll be no problem. And, maybe when I'm done." She said as she closed the door to her study.

"Hai!" He called out cheerfully before going back inside his room. "Okay let's get back to work."

Megumi couldn't help another painful throb that hit her chest again. Her daughter seemed so close with Sosuke, when she barely remembered his birthday.

' _It's his fault for failing out of the main campus…'_ She tried to stubbornly reason with herself. ' _People who fail shouldn't be rewarded with happiness unless they have good grades and are successful…'_

But, she couldn't stop the nagging feeling that this was just another mistake on her part. Like it was all her fault again…

' _Just like him…'_ She thought angrily. ' _After all… Sosuke's his child and just like him… a failure…! Defective!'_

Feeling curiosity eating away at her again, she left the bathroom to go and return to her spot at the doorway. Once again she cracked it open just enough to peek inside.

"Ne, Sugaya why did you suddenly decide to paint your room?" Nagisa asked the artist. "I mean, it's a better change but, still… Won't _**she**_ be mad?"

"Oh… Well, you all remember when Sugino had stood up to my mom while she was beating me in class?" Receiving hesitant nods and Sugino tightening his grip around the slim waist slightly, he continued. "Well, thinking about his and Koro-sensei's words, I thought it was true and I shouldn't let it make me or control me."

He paused for the words next had taken the longest to accept as reality instead of a small dream. "I may be ' _defective'_ , ' _not working properly'_ or even ' _broken beyond repair'_ as she put it multiple times but… everything broken can fix itself or get fixed with the right amount of help."

Seeing the confusion on many of his friends faces, he decided to elaborate a bit.

"Well, you guys are helping me and I'm trying to help myself as well." He grinned, face lighting up when Sugino kissed his cheek.

"Don't you want your mom to help?" Karma asked monotonously, as he laid on his back to now stare blankly at the ceiling. He got like this whenever the topic of parents came up and no one ever questioned it out of fear of hurting him in some type of way.

"Of course." The teen yawned leaning against Sugino, making the baseball geek blush bright red. "But, if she doesn't want to help, I won't force her to."

Megumi felt her heart swell and throb painfully but, also happily for some reason. She couldn't figure out why though…

"Hey Sugaya," Maehara started, turning to face the artist. "I think-"

He cut himself off with a small laugh. Everyone looked towards the lanky artist to see he'd fallen asleep against his cherry red boyfriend.

"We'll leave the lovebirds alone now." Maehara teased standing up and making his way to the door. They all heard the sound of a phone's camera going off. Looking over, they all sweatdropped when they noticed Karma taking a picture.

"For… ' _memories'_." He claimed with a smile that looked out of place with the mischievous look in his eyes. "Now, why don't you come out of hiding Megumi-san?"

She gasped as everyone looked at the doorway, none of them looking shocked or happy in the slightest.

"I hope you're happy with what you've heard after you've broken him down to this level because those are his thoughts." Maehara stated. "And, if you won't ' _fix'_ him, then we will."

Megumi looked down actually feeling ashamed at how she treated her youngest son. She decided it was time to finally fess up to how this mess started in the first place.

"I'm so much harder on Sosuke because,he had a different father from the other two." She began, feeling silly at having to explain herself to a bunch of teenagers. "And his father ended up leaving me…"

The teenagers on their part, didn't interrupt or comment. There was time to talk and then there was time to listen. It was time to listen now.

"At first, I blamed myself." She took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "Then, I started blaming Sosuke. I thought his father left us because of his poor grades. So, I blamed him continuously making him believe that it was his fault that his father left, and eventually, even I believed the fabricated reality."

She looked at the students with calm gray-black eyes as they regarded her with untrusting eyes of sympathy.

"But, after seeing how your class works to nourish one another and improve on the skills others lack," She paused, considering her next words greatly. "I want to help my son get better as well."

They smiled _(Karma smirked and closed his eyes.)_ things now hopefully be smoothing over a whole lot better for their local artist, now having mother's approval.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Chapter 3, completed. Chapter 4, flying at you soon… hopefully._

 _Chapter 4 Preview: In which Karma is embarrassed and in the fetal position and Nagisa uses Bitch-sensei's kissing trick._

 _R &R_

 _Until next time everyone!_


End file.
